Life With You
by KuroNekoCiel14
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has lived in an orphanage ever since his parents died in a fire. He never thought he would get adopted nor did he think that he would fall in love with his guardian either. But then again, who wouldn't fall for the crimson eyed man. A forbidden love sparks between the two and they are determined to pursue it. Sebaxciel pairing, modern AU, older Ciel, fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV

Another day lost. The orphanage makes it seem that way. All of my days here is a day I could have been with my parents. I know it's a silly notion to think I could be with my parents that are rotting in the ground. I still remember the day those monsters burned down our house. The smoke that filled my lungs, the screams of agony from my parents, the scent of burning flesh is all so vivid in my mind. I wish I died with my parents, but they left me here alone. None of my family wanted me so I was kicked to the curb.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you have a potential guardian," Ms. Tinsley, the owner of the orphanage, shouted at me. She glared at me as I walked to the visitation room, she always hated me because I was the freak of the orphans. She muttered that I'd better not mess this up as I walked by. I opened the door expecting to see a middle aged old lady but instead I saw a handsome young man. His crimson eyes pierced through me like daggers and his smirk was predatory.

I sat down across from him while he looked me up and down.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, and who might you be," Sebastian said in a velvety voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive,"

"Pleasure to meet you Ciel,"

"So why are you here,"

"I thought that would be obvious but in case you aren't sure, I'm looking to adopt a child," the raven haired man said smirking.

"That's not what I meant, why are you here with me,"

"Because I chose you specifically,"

"Do you realize how creepy you sound, look I hate to be rude but can we cut the crap already. You don't want me so I would really like to leave now," I got up out of my seat and was about to exit when a strong arm wrapped around me.

"Ciel, I will have you. You only keep interesting me further every time you talk,"

"Let me go you creep," I squirmed in his arm and tried to escape. He let me go and I ran out of the room.

I found my way back to my side of the room I shared with three other boys. They all hated me so they didn't bother to ask why I was so frustrated. A few minutes later I hear clicks outside our door. Ms. Tinsley probably found out what happened with Sebastian and was here to punish me.

The door creaked open and Ms. Tinsley was smiling.

"Great news Phantomhive, that man has adopted you so get your stuff and get the hell out of here," she said with an eat-shit grin on her face. The boys around me looked jealous but I just shuddered at the thought of living with him. I packed the few belongings I had and trudged out the door.

Outside was the devil himself who was leaning on his car. I glared at him as I climbed in the passenger side. We started to drive away from the hell I had to live in for five years. It was a bittersweet feeling.

"What do you want to eat when we get home, kitten," I cringed at his endearment but he asked a good question.

"Don't ever call me kitten again, but I want something sweet,"

"How about cake, kitten," the older man said ignoring my comment.

"Cake does sound good but can you stop calling me kitten,"

"You're so feisty and cute, just like a kitten,"

Did he just call me cute? That makes it seem like I'm five years old. I pouted silently and glared at the window.

"You even pout like a kitten, so adorable,"

I sat there in silence until we pulled up to his house. I got out and followed the older man into the house. Everything was chic and modern but had a warm feel to it. We went to the kitchen and he pulled out ingredients for cake.

"Could you help me stir this, kitten,"

I grumbled and walked over there. He placed an apron over me and tied the strings into a bow. His hands lingered on my back a little longer than necessary until he turned to do his work. I stirred the batter and that's when I had a brilliant idea. I smiled deviously and dipped my finger into the batter. I tapped Sebastian's shoulder which made him turn to face me.

I smeared the batter on his face and saw his eyes widen in shock. That is when his eyes turned predatory which wiped the smirk off my face.

"You're going to pay for that," he said making me gulp.

He picked up a spoon filled with batter and threw it on my face. I glared at him and was about to pick up a wash cloth when he grabbed my arm.

"I have a more effective way to clean the mess without dirtying the wash cloth,"

He pulled me close and his hand reached up under my chin to tilt my face upwards. His face got very close to mine and he started to lick the batter off my face. I squirmed in embarrassment, trying to get him to stop but he didn't. His tongue brushed my lip and I shuddered in pleasure.

He let go of me with a smirk planted on his face. I grabbed him by his collar to pull him down to my level. I licked off the batter on his cheek before turning back to my work. Two can play this game.

We finished making the cake in silence and we sat there awkwardly waiting for the oven to ding. I smiled at him while walking towards him. I sat in his lap and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. Let the games begin. I sat there for a few minutes until I started to purr. Yes, I started to purr. I only did this because of the game.

"You really shouldn't do that, kitten," Sebastian whispered in my ear. I ignored him and continued to purr while nuzzling into his shirt.

"Nya," I said as his hands started to wrap around me. He pulled my face to his and pressed his lips to mine. It only lasted a few seconds because we heard the ding of the oven. I ran to the kitchen and pulled the cake out forgetting that is just came out of the oven and it was really hot. I dropped the pan on the counter as I blew on my burnt fingers. Sebastian grabbed a first aid kit and dressed up my fingers. He kissed each of them and I blushed profusely. He picked me up bridal-style and placed me on the bar-stool as he put icing on the cake. He cut a large piece for me and it tasted delicious. It was the best thing I've had in years. He watched me eat since I was purring at every bite.

"By the way kitten, I only have one room which means you will have to sleep with me,"

My eyes widened in fear, thinking of all the scenarios that could happen. I gulped and immediately lost my appetite.

He cleaned up the mess while I took a shower. I turned off the water and noticed that I didn't have any clothes to change into. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to the kitchen. Sebastian was sipping a cup of tea and when he saw me, he spit it out. His eyes turned lustful and let's just say it kind of turned me on.

"I don't have any thing to change into," I stated calmly.

"You could just sleep naked,"

"As much as I loved to, I'd rather not with you around,"

"Fine, I'll be back," he said and went to go get me clothes.

He handed me a long nightshirt which went down to my knees. I yawned as I plopped onto the bed. A few minutes later, he crawled in next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I cuddled into the warmth.

"Goodnight, my sweet kitten,"

"Goodnight,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the morning light outside. I tried to stretch my limbs but a pair of arms were stopping me.

"Sebastian, get up," I said pushing him off me. He woke up slightly, opening one eye to look at me. He smiled and pulled me back in his arms.

"Sebastian, don't you have work or something," I whined. He shot up and checked the time.

"Crap, Ciel I need you to hurry and get dressed, no questions,"

I frowned but went to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. Sebastian was running around like crazy and putting on his clothes. Even though it was a bit rushed, he still looked good.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house while I was still putting on my shoe. I shivered as the cool winter air rushed over me as we ran to the car. He opened my door and I hurriedly got in only to shiver again as I touched the cold seat.

He pulled out of the driveway and we headed to some unknown location. I looked out my windows and saw snow falling softly from the sky. It was December already and that meant in a week I would turn 17, in a week it would be the seventh year I've lived without my parents.

I shook my head and tried to clear the depressing thoughts that crawled their way into my mind.

"Where are we going?,"

"I forgot to tell you but I own a sweet shop," he said smiling.

"And why do I have to go with you," I asked even though I was slightly happy of the thought of being surrounded by sweets.

"I can't have my kitten alone all day,"

"I'm 16, I can take care of myself,"

"I'm not doing this for your benefit, I'm doing this for mine. I get to see my sweet kitten all day," he replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but feel happy. Someone actually wanted to see me and be with me. It felt good to be wanted again.

We arrived at what looked like a normal bakery but then I looked at the sign. His shop was called, "Kitten Heaven,".

"Sebastian, you seriously named your shop Kitten Heaven? What is with you and cats,"

Sebastian frowned at me but that just made the situation even more funny.

"Cats are so cute, their tail is always swishing, their paws always so soft, and they curl up in your lap," he said.

"I'm more of a dog person," I replied and then to further prove my point I said, "Woof."

Sebastian glared at me like I was the spawn of Satan.

"I like you better when you purr,"

"Woof,"

He rolled his eyes at me and got out of the car. I followed him as he unlocked the building and turned the sign to open. The smell of baked treats filled the air all around us.

There was doughnuts, cakes, pastries, and all sorts of delicious treats. Sebastian saw me eyeballing a heavenly looking cupcake and pulled it out of the display case. He handed it to me and I snatched it greedily. I devoured the cupcake in two bites while Sebastian looked at me strangely.

"I totally forgot but shouldn't you be in school," he asked skeptically.

"I graduated a year early but I wasn't allowed to leave the orphanage until I was 18,"

"What about college,"

"I already know what I want to do, when I'm 18 I can get my parents company and finally own the business,"

"Which business did they run,"

"Funtom, it's a toy and confectionery company,"

"Wait, you're that Phantomhive, you're the one who will own the most successful business ever?" he asked surprised.

"How many Phantomhives do you know,"

"True, but still,"

I shook my head at him as he rambled on about how great this was and blah blah blah. We didn't even notice the door bell ring as a customer entered until they coughed rather loudly. We turned to find a red headed man standing there.

"Grell, what are you doing here," Sebastian sighed exasperated.

"Can't I see my darling Sebas-chan for another day of passion," Grell said dramatically.

I found myself slightly ticked off, was Sebastian playing me like a card? What does another day of passion mean? Sensing my discomfort, Sebastian replied, "Grell you say passion but all that is, is me kicking you out of here."

"But love and hate walk side by side my darling,"

"Grell get out, I have work to do,"

"If I have to leave so does the brat," the red head pouted.

"Ciel won't be going anywhere, and I would like it if you would be as kind to leave now," Sebastian said smiling but the underlying threat was clearly heard. Grell nodded sadly and trudged out of the shop.

"Sorry about that, Grell has been following me around since last month when I gave him a free pastry which to him was a token of my love,"

I nodded and walked around the shop studying the furniture. Everything was a light pastel color with pictures of cats decorating the walls. I studied one particular cat that had blue/grey fur and blue eyes. I guess cats are kind of cute but I'm still a dog person.

"Well let's get to work," Sebastian said tossing me an apron.

"The reason I'm here is because you want to see me? I think more like you need someone to work," I grumbled pulling on the apron.

Throughout the day we had a lot of customers, the majority of them being females who fawned over Sebastian. I had a few of people flirt with me too but I just felt awkward around them.

Sebastian flipped the sign to closed and turned off the lights. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. He opened the car door for me but as I was about to get in, he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for helping, kitten,"

The blush on my face was clearly obvious since Sebastian smirked when he saw my face. And I swear I heard him mutter, "So adorable," but it was too hard to hear since he slammed the door close.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's POV

Why did Sebastian adopt me? He knows that I'm about to be 17 which means I can only be his"kid" for another year. What's the point? What did he mean when he said he chose me specifically? Why was I so willing to be around him? More importantly why am I thinking about this now? I slammed my head on the table.

"You shouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself," a voice said making me jump. I turned to see a smirking Sebastian leaning in the doorway.

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't so confusing,"

"If you're confused, you can always ask," he said.

"Well then sit down and answer my questions,"

He sat across from me and he was still smirking. Why does he always smirk?

"So my first question is why did you adopt me,"

"Because I wanted you,"

"But I'm almost 17,"

"Are you really complaining about me taking you out of that hell," he asked incredulously.

"No, but it's just a little odd,"

"How did you choose me specifically?"

"Well this is harder to explain. You see, I wanted a 16 year old but one with personality, one who was different from the rest. I knew you were the one when I met you,"

"Do you see me as your kid,"

"No, I see you as something more than that,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked but he just smiled.

"Fine, if you aren't going to answer that, then tell me why you always smirk,"

"The answer to that is the reason you always blush," he said. He stood up and leaned over the table to kiss my forehead. I could feel my face turn red and he smirked once more before swiftly leaving the room.

His answers only brought more questions. I sighed and slammed my head on the table for the second time today.

-Time Skip because I can-

I woke up with a yawn and for the first time, I noticed that Sebastian wasn't next to me. I shuffled out of the room without even noticing my disheveled appearance. I checked the living room to see if he was there but he wasn't. I started to panic slightly but I still needed to check the kitchen. As I approached there was something that was placed on my head and then something smeared onto my face. I looked to see Sebastian taking my picture when I hear a few clicks from his phone. He shows me one of the pictures and I have cat ears on and frosting smeared onto my face in the shape of whiskers. My eyes widened and I tried to take the phone from him but he just dangled it right above me. I hate being short.

"Happy birthday Ciel,"

Oh yeah, it's my birthday. I felt my mood plummet, this was the seven year anniversary of my parents death.

"Are you alright, kitten?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said forcing a smile. He looked at me skeptically but dropped the matter.

He picked me up bridal-style which I squirmed in protest. He placed be on the bar-stool as I pouted. He pulled a pan out of the oven and there was a delicious looking cake inside. It was chocolate flavored with chocolate chips in it. Sebastian put the brown frosting on it and placed a small cluster of strawberries in the middle.

He placed 17 candles on it then lit them. He pulled out his phone and pointed it towards me.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ciel, happy birthday to you," I blushed as he started singing.

"Now make a wish,"

I blew out the candles with one thought in my head. I wish to be happy today. Sebastian cut a big slice for me which I greedily ate.

After we finished eating the little piece of heaven, he dragged me to the living room.

"Wait right here,"

He came back with a small box and handed it to me.

I opened it to find a key.

"Um thanks," I said uncertainly.

"Come outside,"

He opened the door and there was a brand new sleek car in the driveway.

"Is that for me," I mumbled.

He node and I practically jumped on him.

"Sebastian I fricking love you! Thank you so much!," I was really hyperactive right now which was quite a contradiction to my normal composed self.

"But I don't know how to drive,"

"I'll teach you,"

I smiled and ran over to the car. It was a dark blue, matching my hair, and the inside had real leather in it.

"Sebastian how much did this cost," I asked worriedly.

"No need to fret, I spent money on you because I wanted to, kitten,"

He approached me and picked me up but this time I didn't squirm or struggle with him.

"Now since I got you a car, you have to wear the cat ears,"

"That was your real reason wasn't it," I said putting the ears on reluctantly.

"Just an added bonus," he said winking.

I rolled my eyes and for the first time, I actually had fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciel's POV**

"Ok just stop here... CIEL STOP HERE," Sebastian screamed at me as I ran the stop sign.

"I'm sorry, I hit the gas instead of the brakes,"

Sebastian sighed and rested his head in his hands. My driving skills were lacking to tell the truth.

"We should get home soon, it's getting dark,"

I nodded and continued straight. I didn't see the truck that was about to smash into us. But Sebastian did, right before it hit us.

"Ciel!,"

Glass shattered everywhere, piercing my skin. The air-bag inflated and crushed a few of my ribs. I was coughing up blood. The pain was unbearable. I passed out and the dark welcomed me once again.

 **Sebastian's POV**

"Will he be alright," I asked hurriedly at the doctor in front of me.

"He's in a coma but other than that he's stable,"

"How long will he be in a coma," the tears that were threatening to spill burned my eyes.

"It could be a few weeks or it could be a few years, I'm sorry sir but you should rest yourself,"

I shook my head and pushed the doctor away. I wheeled my self over to Ciel's room and opened the door. He was so pale, his white nightgown made him look lifeless. His right arm was in a cast as was his leg. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. I took his hand, hoping that he would open his eyes.

This should be me. I should be the one in a coma, not him. I got out of the car accident with a broken leg and a few cracked ribs. Ciel got the bulk of it since the car hit us on his side. Ciel shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"Ciel, if you can hear me then please wake up. I need you, I miss you. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please don't leave me, I haven't got the chance to tell you yet." I cried as he remained still.

Please come back to me, I love you. Why did this have to happen? I need you Ciel. You make me happy and you're so cute.

 **Ciel's POV**

What is this place? All I see is white. That's when a person appeared in the distance. I walked towards it and I was finally able to make out the shape of a woman.

"Hello? Is someone there," I called.

"Ciel, it's been a long time, sweetie,"

I walked closer and saw my ... my mom. I gasped as I saw her. She was wearing a white dress that pooled around her feet. Her eyes were the same blue as I remembered as was her blonde hair.

"Mom!" I ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Where am I," I asked.

"Ciel, right now you are in a coma. You are in the state between the living and the dead."

"How are you here,"

"I'm not really, I'm here to help you make a decision,"

"A decision," I asked skeptically.

"Yes, you have the choice of whether to die or live."

"I want to die," I said immediately. I can't stand this world much longer. I always wished that I would die with my parents.

"It's your choice but you should know that if you die, a man named Sebastian Michaelis will commit suicide."

I froze in shock. Sebastian would die because of me? I can't do that to him but then I won't be able to return to my parents.

What should I do? I need to make a decision but which one should I choose?

"Take your time Ciel, just call on me when you have your decision," my mom said as she faded away.

Sebastian has cared for me and made me happy. He gave me his attention and affection even when I didn't ask for it.

That's when I heard his voice. He sounded so desperate that it hurt me to hear him.

"Ciel, if you can hear me then please wake up. I need you, I miss you. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please don't leave me, I haven't got the chance to tell you yet."

What did he need to say? Why does he think that this is his fault? I want to be with him. That's all I know but that's enough.

"Mom, I want to live," I said and I saw my mom smile happily before waving. Everything around me dissolved and I was brought back the the real world.

I heard a beeping noise slowly start to get faster. I opened my eyes and looked to see that it was a heart monitor.

"S-Sebastian, are you here," I asked weakly.

"Ciel, is that really you?"

"Yes, you idiot,"

I heard a small chuckle to my right and I looked over to see crimson eyes staring at me.

Sebastian was looking rough to say the least. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was looking way too pale to be healthy.

"Sebastian, I missed you,"

He came closer to me and a smile washed over his face.

"I missed you too, my sweet kitten,"

He leaned over me and kissed me. I kissed back wholeheartedly. We only stopped when we heard a cough.

Standing in the door way was a pink/red headed nurse with a nose bleed.

"S-sorry to interrupt but I was told to give you these," she walked forward with a few pills in her hand but she then tripped over air.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed as she scrambled back up and handed me the pills. She ran out of the room after she made me a glass of water.

"She was quite interesting," Sebastian muttered.

I nodded and felt my eyes start to droop down.

"Sleep now, we have a lot to talk about later," Sebastian said.

I nodded and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel's POV

The doctors let me go home after they checked everything and made sure I was ok. Sebastian had yet to explain anything since I woke up. Currently a certain flamboyant red-head was driving us home since we both had casts on our legs. I was a little nervous to go in the car at first but that was the only transport I could take.

Grell was going on and on about how worried he was for his "Bassy".

"I'm so glad that you made it ok, I was so worried when I saw it on the news. But then you called me and asked for a ride and I knew you were alright. I tried to visit you but the doctors wouldn't let me because they kept on saying that they were specifically told not to let me in, isn't that crazy? I missed you so much you know blah blah blah,"

Sebastian looked annoyed but he didn't say anything. He's been ignoring me lately and I really want to know why. Did I do something wrong? Is he mad that I got him into a car accident? Does he regret kissing me?

He looked over at me which caused me to blush since he caught me staring at him. A ghost of a smirk flashed on his face before he turned and looked at the window. We got home after a few minutes and Sebastian thanked Grell as he drove away.

Sebastian helped me to the door even though he broke his leg as well. We made it to the couch and we both sat next to each other. Awkward tension filled the air as we both remained silent.

"Sebastian, how long was I out," I asked after the tension started to get unbearable.

"About two weeks,"

"Really? It only felt like a few minutes."

Sebastian just nodded and then we were both silent once again.

"I heard you by the way,"

"When? You were in a coma," he asked skeptically.

"You told me that you were sorry and to come back to you. You also mentioned that you hadn't told me yet which is very confusing,"

"I don't know how you heard me but I'm glad you did. I missed you Ciel, I couldn't eat or sleep knowing that you were in a coma,"

"I missed you too, I don't know what I would do if I had been in your place,"

Sebastian leaned over and kissed my head which made my face heat up. He got up and hobbled over to the bedroom. I sighed and let my eyes droop close.

Weeks have past and Sebastian and I have grown distant. It bugs me a lot to say the least. We only talk when we have to and it consists of hello and goodbye. We still sleep in the same bed but he no longer wraps his arms around me. He used to take me to work with him but now I wake up alone. It hurts and there is only one way to fix this. Confront him.

Sebastian was in the living room watching some cooking show. I stood in front of the TV and he looked up at me with a black expression on his face.

"We need to talk,"

He nodded and turned the TV off.

I sat down parallel to him and he just stared at me.

"Why are you acting so cold towards me? What did I do?"

"I'm not acting cold towards you," he responded coolly.

"Yes, you are. You don't ever talk to me anymore, you don't take me anywhere, and you don't ever cud-" I stopped abruptly and blushed at the thought of what I was about to say.

"I don't ever what?"

"You don't ever cuddle with me anymore but that's not the point. Well, actually I guess it is. I just want to know what I did wrong,"

"I didn't realize I was doing this to you. I thought you didn't want to talk to me so I kept my distance,"

He got up and pulled me into a warm hug. I hugged him back, missing his touch. He sat back down after a while but he pulled me down with him so I was sitting on his lap.

He turned his TV show on again and I curled in a ball so I could snuggle up to his shirt.

"Are you happy you can cuddle with me again?"

I nodded my head into his shirt and I heard him chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel's POV

Life resumed back to normal. Sebastian held me in his sleep, took me to work with him, and most of all talked to me all the time. He still referrers to me as kitten but I'm now accustomed to that name.

His business is going well and the workers are all nice. Finny is a bit clumsy and Baldroy always burns the desserts. The only two good workers are Claude and William but they are no fun to talk to. They are both too quiet and always seem to be focused on their jobs. Claude creeps me out a little because he always licks his lips when he looks at me. I wouldn't dare tell Sebastian that though because knowing him, he would probably fire Claude and his business would only have one good employee.

It's now late December and the snow is always present. Finny and Baldroy got sick with some bug that is gong around and have to take the week off. Which means the only people who can work is Claude, William, Sebastian, and myself.

Sebastian drove me to his shop and I was very grouchy having to get up so early. I should be used to it by now but I like my sleep. Sebastian told me that I reminded him of a cat when I wanted to sleep. But then again, anything I do reminds him of a cat. I move like a cat, I sneeze like a cat, heck I even breathe like a cat to him.

Sebastian sneezed rather loudly causing me to jump.

"You aren't getting sick are you?" I asked.

"No, no I'm fine," he said but I still felt uneasy.

I dropped the matter anyway and rested my head on the window, wincing as the cool glass came in contact with my head. My eyes drooped and I felt myself falling asleep.

"Ciel, get up, you can't sleep forever kitten," I heard a voice say to me. I grumbled but none the less opened my eyes to see that Sebastian was right in front of me. He pulled me out of the car and slammed the door shut.

We walked into the shop and Sebastian turned the lights on and other boring stuff. Claude and William got there soon after and I felt shivers down my spine as Claude's cold yellow eyes stared into mine. He is kind of like Sebastian and William combined since he has Sebastian's hair and complexion and William's glasses and personality. Tanaka came in as well. I forgot about Tanaka, he works here but he's the cashier. Tanaka is an elderly man that doesn't talk much but he does always smile.

We had our first few waves of customers come in and I noticed Sebastian getting progressively worse throughout the day. He sneezed several times and always had to go to the bathroom while looking sick after he came out. At lunch time, I knew I had to get him home. I found him in the break area with a bucket besides him.

"Sebastian, we should go home, you're in no condition to work,"

He lifted his head as if to argue but then puked his guts up. He nodded and I helped him to the car after alerting everyone of the news. They said they could manage the shop so I left William in charge.

I drove the car back even though I was still reluctant with driving vehicles since our accident. I tucked Sebastian into bed and placed a cold rag on his head. I placed a bucket beside his bed so he wouldn't have to walk to the bathroom in case he needed to throw up. I made him some hot tea and placed it on his night stand as well as a glass of water. I curled up next to him and caressed his hair to let him know I was here with him.

He puked a few times during the night and I had to make a few trips to replace his rag or refill his glass of water. I only got two hours of sleep that night but it was worth it since I got to take care of Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a year since I updated the story and yet I recently just got a favorite on it. I'm sure the people who originally read this story won't read it now but I hope to finish this story. Thank you.

Ciel's POV

Sebastian eventually got better a week after the onset of his illness. Well better as a relative term. He still had a cough but his fever is finally gone. But lately Sebastian has been ignoring me. He still acts the same but something is just keeping his mind preoccupied. It started when this boy started going into his shop. I can't recall what his name was but he had blonde hair and an unusual cheerful attitude. The boy had ice blue eyes and an odd fashion sense that consisted of shorts and an overcoat. Sebastian always stared at him intensely when the boy showed up. I heard from Finny that he was a friend of Claude.

I poured some coffee and made my way to a customers table when suddenly the hot coffee splashed all over me. Luckily, it didn't hurt that much but I looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring back.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I replied.

"Yep! My name is Alois!" Alois exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ciel," I smiled back.

"I know," and with that Alois skipped, yes skipped, back to his table.

Well he's weird. I go over to the counter and replace the coffee before serving it to the customer. I only have about an hour left on my shift and my eyes are drawn to Alois who is excitedly talking to Claude about something. Alois looks over to me and then says something to Claude in a hushed tone. Alois walks up to the counter with a grin plastered to his face.

"Hello Alois would you like anything?"

"Well nothing on the menu is what I want. I was wondering if after your shift you'd like me to buy you a drink or something as an apology for spilling coffee on you,"

"It's my fault about the coffee, there's no need to buy me something," I replied.

"Please, I insist," Alois said this cheerfully and yet there was an underlying threat in his tone.

I didn't like the thought of being alone with Alois but I have a feeling he is not going to take no as an answer.

I slowly nodded my head yes and with that Alois smiled even more, if that's possible, and went back to his table.

The end of my shift went by way too quickly and all to soon I was heading over to Alois.

"I need to tell Sebastian where I'm going. I'll be back in a few minuted."

I walk into Sebastian's office and find him scribbling a new idea for a pastry.

"Hey, you don't have to take me home today. A customer wants to take me out for a drink because he accidentally spilled coffee on me,"

I turned to leave when Sebastian grabs my arm and looks at me angrily.

"You really think it's the best idea to go out with some creepy customer that you don't know!" he shouted.

"And since when do you make my decisions!"

"If you want to be an idiot go right ahead!" he let go of my arm and turned away from me.

I slammed his door shut and made my way back to Alois as tears stung my eyes. Alois was still waiting for with a devious smile on his face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go,"

Alois grinned and and led the way to his car. He opened the door for me and slid inside. He got in and sped away from Sebastian. We arrived at some shady looking bar but currently I didn't car. There was no one to check ID's at the door so we slipped in and sat in a pair of open seats. The bartender looked at us suspiciously but he just shrugged at asked us what we wanted to drink. Alois ordered two glasses of champagne which caused the bartender to snort but he served us the glasses anyways.

"Champagne? Really?" I asked.

"Why not? It's a celebration. We just became friends!" Alois replied excitedly.

Alois leaned in close and whispered, "I think we'll be best friends."

He leaned back and I though I saw my drink fizz but it was probably just my eyes.

Alois picked up his drink and made a toast to new friends.

I chugged down my drink and soon everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian's POV

Ciel slammed my door shut and I couldn't help but slam my head on the table. How could he be so stupid? Anyone with a hint of common sense would know that going out with a complete stranger is a terrible idea. I put my pencil down and a million scenarios of how things could go wrong played out through my mind. He didn't even listen to me. Why should I help him? If he wants to make mistakes then he can go right ahead. If he is going to act like a child then he can be treated like one. I picked up my belonging and headed out to my car. I got into the seat and started up the car focused on going straight home.

Just don't think of Ciel. If he's not on my mind then I won't have a problem.

...But what if he gets hurt.

No. We aren't going to think of him.

...He could get killed.

Ok. Probably should put on some music. I turn up the radio full blast trying to drown out my thoughts.

...He could die because of me.

I slam the brakes and put my head on the wheel. I can't help it, I need to find him. I think of places that might serve drinks to underage people. There is one place only a few miles away. Better than nothing. I head over to the bar and I arrive in ten minutes.

I enter the bar and it seems dingy, what you'd expect of a place that serves alcohol to children. There are hundreds of bodies milling around, everybody has the same look on their face. They all want the next high whether it be in a bottle or somebodies pants is anyone's guess. I feel disgusted amidst the crowd, the thought of someone looking at Ciel this way in unbearable. I head over to the bar to ask the bartender if they've seen anything. The guy looks at me with a grimace on his face.

"What can I get you," he says with forced politeness.

"Information," I reply back.

"Oh?"

"Have you seen a young boy with blue hair come in here?"

"I might have but it'll cost you to help me remember," the guy laughs.

I throw a wad of cash on the table. "Tell me now."

The bartender picks up the money and counts it before saying anything.

"He was with some other boy. Blonde hair and blue eyes I think. The blonde one spiked the other's drink or something. The blue headed one passed out and some weird old guy came out of nowhere and took him away,"

I could barely swallow. Ciel had been taken.

"What did this guy look like!" I asked hurriedly. I had a suspect in mind but I needed to know for sure.

"It'll cost you a bit more for me to remember"

I took out the rest of the cash from my wallet and quickly handed it over.

"This guy sorta looks like you. Wears glasses and he has creepy yellow looking eyes. That's all I remember. Pleasure doing business with you," the guy chuckled darkly and walked away.

Claude kidnapped Ciel along with that brat Alois. I knew there was something strange about those two. They will pay. There is nothing that will stop my revenge.


End file.
